Mother, May I?
by Wilia
Summary: "Life has never been easy for Emma and she learned quite early on that the simple pleasures were really all anyone could count on."


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time.

* * *

It's early yet, when Emma wakes. She's never been a heavy sleeper and it's hard to grab some much needed rest when her son's wiry little body is wrapped all around her own. His limbs, tangled with her own, ensure that she has no space or ability to move away from him while his head lays heavily over her heart. Seriously, the kid's a spider-monkey in disguise.

It's hard to blame him. All of those nights spent under clear starry skies with only the trees, your recently-found-mother, a princess and her warrior guardian to keep you company as you battle things you'd only thought were the stuff of fairy tales (ha!) could get really lonely. Emma missed the kid with a larger, more painful ache than she'd figured she would feel when she'd once thought that walking away from him was the best course of action.

Still, Emma bites her lip to hide the tremulous smile that's threatening to broadcast to the world that motherhood really, actually does suit her. Funny, that. If she wasn't sure before, she is sure that she is now feeling the jet-lag from "inter-world magic-well travelling".

Just thinking about it makes her tired.

Azure blue eyes take in the familiar surroundings of the upstairs portion of Snow's – Mary Margaret's – her _Mom's _loft. Just laying there, taking in the sunrise without having to worry about finding a way to get home because she _is _home, is a pleasure she savours. There are two beds up here. Charming – David, that is, must've seen to making the loft a home for the four of them. For his family. Everything had been a blur once the curse was lifted, except for Snow's insistence and determination that her family stay under one roof. There had been no discussion as to whether this was what was best moving forward, everyone had just complied with Snow's wishes.

Henry had brought his backpack and his favourite things from Regina's home. David had unpacked the truck he'd been previously ready to leave in, with a lightness and joy she'd never witnessed in the previously troubled man. She'd come with her doubts and fears and hopes and that prevailing _want _to be _wanted _in the fervent way Snow and David were obviously trying not to smother her with. Snow had simply opened her door and her arms, welcoming them all, sure that being together would be all that they need moving forward.

Absently, Emma notes that this upstairs portion doesn't seem to have been used quite so much. Emma figures that her son probably preferred to stay closer to his grandfather throughout her absence. She silently thanks David for keeping her son safe while she was away.

Life has never been easy for Emma and she learned quite early on that the simple pleasures were really all anyone could count on. Grand gestures could easily be faked and love only ever meant anything if it stayed around. You know, to keep loving...and stuff. Emma shakes her head at herself then gets distracted by her son as Henry shifts in his sleep and then shifts some more, trying to get comfortable. Seeing her chance, she gently extricates herself from his grasp, smiling lightly when he reaches out for her, and settles him more comfortably on the bed as she adjusts the covers around him.

Emma sits up, stretching sleeply limbs before sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment, utterly content to watch Henry sleep, taking peace from watching the rise and fall of his chest. Unbidden, a hand slips away from her control to gently run her fingers through his soft, chocolate brown hair.

It hits her then, that the house is utterly silent except for the sound of steady breathing from several bodies. An urgent curiousity fills her and she parts from her son in favour of sneaking a peek at her...parents.

The word is still awkward in her mind now that she can attach it to actual people, actual faces, actual hope. She's wondered and wished and hoped and been denied for so long, it almost seems too good to be true.

Silently and as stealthily as possible, Emma sneaks down the stairs. She's mindful of Snow, finally able to understand where she got the ability to sleep lightly. Emma makes the decision to pause on the fourth step from the top, take a seat and gaze hungrily at the couple lovingly wrapped in each other's embrace even in slumber.

There's the initial contrast of Snow's dark head of hair against David's blonde head. The smallness of Snow against David's muscled bulk. She takes several minutes trying to figure out where she got several of her own attributes from.

It's obvious that she has her mother's eyes and nose but now it's apparent that she has her father's lips and ears. She smiles a gentle smile, now recognizing that Henry has his grandfather's brow. The smile softly slips away as she ponders all of the years they missed out on with each other. All of the moments and questions and – as Emma takes a deep breath, she realizes that despite the weight of lost time, it doesn't seem so significant in the morning light when she's _home._

Emma catches Snow's sharp intake of breath and recognizes it as a sign that she is waking up. As quietly as possible, Emma rises to her feet and gets back into bed with Henry. She lays listening to the sounds of Snow waking and then the sounds of Snow and David murmuring lowly to each other. Then there are the sounds of soft foot-falls coming up the stairs and Emma forces her eyes closed, slowing her breathing, all the while wondering why it's so important the she feign sleeping at _this _moment.

"Oh, Charming, look!" Snow's sweet, delighted tones almost want to make her smile. Almost. It isn't hard to picture Snow's head cocked to the side, eyes filling with tears as she takes in the scene before her. Emma listens intently as David chuckles softly, indulgently at his wife.

"I see, Snow. I see."

"We're together. All of us," Snow whispers, her voice trembling with her emotions. "And all I can think about is how much we'll never have."

David's reply is instant, strong and sure. "But we're together. After all we've been through, I made it back to you, Emma made it back to us and we've gained Henry along the way. We're _together._"

There is a moment of silence but the shaky exhales coming from Snow are telling. Emma wills herself to keep calm, though her heart is anything but.

"I had my daughter in my own home," Snow breathes. I lived with her for _months_ and I still couldn't pick up on it? She has your chin for goodness sake!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself," David comforts. "You were wearing my mother's ring the entire time we've been in Storyville and there wasn't a thing I could do about it with the curse still activated. Why don't we enjoy where we are right now while Ruby and the dwarves keep everyone away from our front door so you can both get some rest."

Snow doesn't reply but Emma listens as Snow comes up behind her before gently tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning down to plant a soft kiss on her temple. The scent of wisteria, light and airy, lingers in her consciousness. It is her mother's smell. She continues listening as Snow makes her way to other side of the bed to do the same to Henry. Then silence.

"You coming?" Snow asks uncertainly. Emma wonders what David is up to.

"Not quite yet. Give me a minute."

"I'll be downstairs in bed."

"Okay."

Snow's footsteps head down the stairs and then silence. David's heavier footfalls make their way closer to Emma. She resists the urge to twitch, knowing that he's watching her feign sleeping. Rough, calloused fingers outline her brow before a heavy hand runs through her hair, in the same way she'd done to Henry moments before. The smell of sandalwood and leather, both comforting and lightly familiar fills her senses.

Emma listens as David bends over, unsure as to what to expect from the man. Everything about Snow, as corny as it sounds, is instinctual to Emma. It's why they got along so well before the curse was broken. David, on the other hand, is still a wildcard in Emma's books.

"Snow's nose wiggles when she's pretending to be asleep too." There is warm humour in his tone and Emma...likes it. One eye opens and then the other does as well and her blue gaze meets that of her father's. His eyebrow is raised and his mouth twitches but he doesn't smile immediately as he teases her and her own mouth does the same.

It dawns on Emma immediately in that short exchange that she is her father's daughter as well. As he gazes down at her, the depth of emotion he holds back is breath-taking and leaves her speechless.

"Rest, Emma. The town will survive without you for another day. Your mother, on the other hand, will want to begin bonding the moment you come downstairs, so I really recommend resting."

His wiggling eyebrows break the spell and she chuckles softly before closing her eyes and settling in to sleep once more.

* * *

**AN: **Nervous! I love this show but I've been hesitant to approach OUAT's Fanfiction-dom, on account of I don't know if I can sink into the characters so quickly. The Charming family is Love. Thanks for reading my first foray into OUAT!

FYI, this takes place the morning after they get back from the Enchanted Forest. I wanted some more fluff and exposition because I know everyone didn't settle into things _that _quickly.

How about that season finale?!

Talk to me!


End file.
